


Amore a prima vista? Impossibile!

by LemonsInMyLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mentioned Gerita - Freeform, Mentioned Germany (Hetalia), Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), Self Confidence Issues, eventual Spamano - Freeform, really shitty spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsInMyLife/pseuds/LemonsInMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is locked in a room with a junior named Antonio for the night because of a stupid dare. Things couldn't be worse since Lovino can't rush to his brother's side in case if something bad happens on his date, but things get awkward when there is some sort of... connection between the two and sparks fly between the Spaniard and the Italian. AU, Gakuen, fluff, spamano!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore a prima vista? Impossibile!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the longest I've ever written... And it's Spamano... so yeah. :3 Enjoy~
> 
> I don't own Hetalia.
> 
> Apologies for the incorrect Spanish. I used GoogleTranslate.

"Lovinooooooooooooo!" Someone's voice jerked me out of my daydream. I blinked slowly and my eyes flickered over a face that was similar to my own.

"Oh, ciao Feliciano," I said casually. Feli jumped up from where he was kneeling by my desk and laughed happily.

"Fratello! Guess what!" He ran circles around where I was sitting and I sighed. Something that made him happy besides pasta was good but there was an uneasy feeling in my stomach about the reason why Feli was so happy.

"...what?" I stood collecting my books. I hadn't realized it but the classroom was nearly empty. After the bell rung, alamost no one stayed in their classrooms besides the bushy-browed, evil bastard Class President and a few others.

"Ludwig asked me out!" Feli almost squealed with excitement. My head snapped around to look at Feli in disbelief.

"What? That shady potato-bastard? Why HIM, of all people?" I yelled, wincing internally as Feli's face fell slightly.

"B-but Luddy's so nice to me... And no one's ever really cared... They've always only cared about Grandpa's inheritance..." I huffed and sat down, crossing my arms, irritated as hell. It was true. We couldn't trust most people because so many knew about Grandpa's inheritance. It seems that everyone had been after it from the very start. Not only were we always befriended by the people who didn't care, but there really wasn't any way to test who was safe to be around or not.

Sighing deeply again, I looked my brother straight in the eye.

"Listen to me, Feliciano. You are not to go anywhere with that damn potato-bastard without me first knowing, alright? Don't you dare try sneaking off with him! I don't want to see you hurt. And..." I cracked my knuckles and put on my big brother face. "If he tries anything, you let me know and I'll whoop his ass." Feli's nervous face slowly turned into one of happiness again and he smiled at me again.

"Grazie, fratello." He patted my shoulder. "But I don't think I'll need the help." There was a pause. "I'll meet you at the house alright? I have a... A date with Luddy!" With that, he packed and rushed out of the classroom, his matching curl bouncing slightly as he sung happily at the top of his lungs. I smiled after him and wished him luck.

And then my inferiority complex kicked in.

The little voice in my head started whispering in my ear about how much better Feli was. It wasn't a surprise that he'd been able to find someone who care about him as a person and not as a way to get riches. That's all I'd ever been used as and all I'd be good for. It was my brother who'd gotten the richer part of the inheritance. The one who had more true friends. The one who was good and better at everything I worked at. The one who was noticed first, the one people relied on and enjoyed being around. And the thing that hurt the most was that Feli was always the one people left me for. I was less desirable.

As my self esteem spiraled down I didn't notice the door to the classroom slide open and in stumbled someone, laughing and joking with friends.

"Alright, so stay here the whole night! No cheating! You have to stay on campus or else you'll have to forfeit the dare and you loose the game!" A white haired boy snickered while his blonde haired friend bent over laughing hard.

The door was shut and the boy's laughter disappeared. It wasn't until the guy came over to where I was spaced out when I realized he'd even entered the room.

"Hola, amigo!" He said loudly. I jumped and scrambled backwards, tripping over my feet.

"W-who are you?" I said surprised. He looked familiar but I couldn't place the face. His eyes were an unbelievable emerald green while his chocolate brown was unbrushed and wild, and yet neat looking. His caramel tan skin was smooth, save a few light scars on his fingers.

"What? You haven't heard of me yet?" He pauses and he looked at me carefully. "Oh wait! You must be one of the new Italian brothers that just transferred!" Oh. He was one of  _them_. Someone who knew about my inheritance. I braced myself for disappointment or something about Feli. Seemed like the whole school already knew him.

"What are you doin' in here?" He asks innocently, checking his watch. "Most people are already gone..." Something about this guy is... Intriguing, but i didn't want to stay with him after having just met.

"None of your damn business," I snapped. Collecting my belongings, I stomped to the door and tried ripping the door open, only to have the door stay in place. "What the-?" Growling, I tugged on the door handle, but the door would not budge. I screamed softly in frustration, stomping my foot childishly. I needed to be free in case if there was some potato-bastard ass i needed to take care of.

"Ay, did those guys really lock the door?" Suddenly, the guy was breathing onto my neck, his right arm reaching around me to test the door. I immediately threw him off, spinning around.

"D-don't do that!" The guy blinked a few times, studying my stupid blushing face. We were silent a few moments before he nodded, making me frown even more. He coughed awkwardly.

"My name's Antonio Carriedo." He stuck out his right hand expectedly. I took it begrudgingly and shook it, gripping firmly. His hands were warm. "I'm a junior."

"Lovino Vargas." I stated. "Freshman." Antonio's face brightened.

"Oh? Really? You're a cute freshie!" My eyes widened and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"W-what the hell?" I yelled, scrambling away. He regarded me with a cool, but friendly look, seeming unfazed by what he'd just said. "W-we just met!"

"So?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"S-so, people who just met don't fucking say that kind of stuff!" What the hell? We just learned each others names a few minutes ago! It was like confessing to a person who just happened to be there. Not like anyone would want to go out with me anyways. Feli always said I had a sharp tongue.

"Again. So?" He approached me, but kept the distance a ways away still. I was glad he respected some personal space rules...

I didn't have an answer for him, but thankfully, he changed the subject for me by asking me what electives I had.

"Art, economics, and... spanish..." I frowned at the last one. Clearly, Antonio's accent was spanish and the smile that spread across his face indicated his strong nationalism towards his home country.

"Ah!" The Spaniard smiled bright at me. I wondered if anyone had ever smiled so much at me before but I couldn't even remember if Grandpa did since I was so overshadowed by Feli then. "Muy excellante!" And then he started rapid firing spanish at me at an alarming rate. My eyes widened and I stopped trying to even decipher what he was saying until my ears picked up a familiar word.

Lindo. Muy lindo.

My irritation bubbled up. "I am not. Cute." I nearly hissed. Antonio paused, a smile playing at his lips.

"Si, Lovi. Usted es." he nodded but didn't say anything else. I growled but tried to ignore him. I'm going to be stuck with him forever, I thought regretfully. Why hadn't I left earlier?

Maybe because it was fate? A small voice whispered in the back of my mind. He is the first one who's actually acknowledged you for you. Save him. He's good for you.

"What's with the fucking nickname?" I said instead. "My name's Lovino, not Lovi. Lo-vi-no." Despite snapping at him, he still smiled warmly at me. How could this guy even do that? I'd done nothing but stand here gaping at how stupid he was.

Antonio shrugged and sat on one of the desks, he kicked his legs back and forth, suddenly silent. He looked everywhere but me now. Immediately regretting my hostility, I tried to repent. Silence was worse than his stupid babbling. At least he talked to me.

After a while, he finally turned toward me, staring a the space just the left of my head. I tensed.

"What does that curl do?" He asked, springing off the desk and walking uncomfortably close to me again. I started back peddling fast until my thigh hit the back of another desk, making me sit down forcefully.

"P-please don't..." I said, my voice now only a whisper. Antonio had no ill intentions i don't think but just having my curl mentioned made me shiver.

His hand reached towards the side of my face, and my body started trembling. Oblivious to my reaction, his fingers brushed the wayward curl and I nearly gasped. Swiftly biting my lower lip, I fought the sounds in my throat. He rubbed the curl between his fingers and I groaned softly.

"Stop..." I whispered again. It didn't feel like rape, but it certainly felt... Different. Still he continued, switching between tugging gently and fondling. He placed his other hand on my shoulder to steady me. Now he looked me in the eye, his eyes searching my face.

"D-don't..." A small gasp escaped and I saw recognition in his eyes. Finally.

But he kept on going. I covered my face, trying to hide from his wandering eyes but my wrists were tugged on and Antonio's filled my vision. Just when I thought I'd die of embarrassment, I got enough strength to push Antonio away, his hand forced away from my curl.

Gasping from lack of contact, my body filled with relief... But also a need to do more. Cursing my body, I looked Antonio in his green eyes.

"I said fucking stop!" I tried to make myself as menacing as possible. I needed him to know that he can't just go touching someone else's curl. Antonio just looked me over with curious eyes before suddenly hugging me. "Wha- What the hell are you doing, you bastard?" I tried to force myself from his arms before giving up. Antonio wasn't that much bigger or taller than me, and yet he was stronger than I could ever hope to be.

Eventually, I stopped struggling and just stood there with Antonio's arms wrapped around me. We stood there, together, as if trapped in honey. Time slowed and the only thing I heard was Antonio's heartbeat as my ear was pressed into his chest. Blushing, I wanted to just sink into his warmth. It was something I felt as if I've never had, and once I had a taste of it, I didn't want to let it go.

"Antonio...?" I whispered.

"Hm?" His voice was like flowing liquid, gentle and cool.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Despite my uncomfortableness, I didn't want him to stop.

"Hugging you," He pulled back to look at me but still had me in his arms. "You looked like you needed a hug." Surprised, I blinked, trying to process what was happening and what I should do next.

So I shoved him away. And started yelling.

"I-I didn't need a hug! Who needs people? They're all just lying, back-stabbing bastards who will take advantage of others and do what the fuck they want without any regard to what you actually want!" Huffing, I turned whirled around and stomped to the other side of the room, What was I doing? Didn't I just acknowledge that I wanted to keep the warmth close?

"Lovi...?" Antonio's tentative voice came from behind.

"Don't call me that." I snapped. It was as if the words weren't my own. They just kept tumbling out of my mouth without my consent.

A pause.

"Lovino. What's wrong...?" I heard the sound of him moving closer to me but he didn't come all the way over. I stared out of the window from the desk I sat on and stayed silent. "Lovino... Did... Did people try to take advantage of you?"

"There was no 'try' in that." I said quietly. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me from behind. They pulled me back gently and I felt the warmth again. Sighing and sinking back I looked up and looked at Antonio's sad face. His eyes looked tight and his brow was slightly furrowed.

"Lo siento..." His whispered. I felt myself shiver.

"I don't need your damn pity..." I whispered back, but I wasn't angry. I was more confused as well as touched that he actually cared.

Antonio smiled slightly and then let me go, making sure I was sitting upright. He nodded at me and sat across from me.

"... I like you Lovi." I heard. My cheeks flared up and My eyes widened.

"W-what the hell are you saying, bastard?" I snapped, a pit in my stomach appearing.

"Te queiro." Antonio said simply. I search his body for any indication that he was pulling my leg and just fooling me, but his eyes were honest and true. He looked dead serious.

"Idiota. You don't even know me." I said though. There was no way I could trust him. I didn't want to get my hopes up only to have him fall for Feli.

"So what? I'll get to know you. Right now." He crossed his ankles and his arms and stared at me intently and excitedly.

I stared at him for a while, trying to decide if I wanted to really to until I finally gave in to his extreme puppy eyes. cave. Why did he have to be the one with the puppy eyes...

We spent the next few hours talking. Believe it or not, it was actually was kind of fun. Antonio's chatter made me relax an open up no matter how much I din't want to be hurt again. I hoped that I wasn't wrong about trusting him.

Eventually, both of us got tired after talking all this time as well as very hungry. Thankfully, Antonio had packed a big lunch of only... Tomatoes.

"Why am I only seeing red...?" I deadpanned. Antonio smiled and pulled out a tomato.

"They're tomatoes!"

"I know that, but why only tomatoes?" I was frowning hard at them. I liked tomatoes just as much as Antonio, but it wasn't the only thing I ate. I at least tried to mix up my meals between pizza, pasta, bread and tomatoes.

Sighing, I pulled out my own tomato, wiped the surface clean on my shirt and then took a bite. The tomato was juicy and fresh tasting. It was one of the best tomatoes I'd ever had really. Antonio bit into his and for a brief moment the only sound in the room was our eating and our breathing.

"... These are really good." I said while Antonio at his own. He smiled brightly and nodded.

"I grew them myself," he smiled proudly at me and then smiled at the tomato, almost lovingly like. Impressed, I smiled at him. He was quirky but I could see the likable aide of him. Really, he was quite charming.

I smiled small and continued to munch on my tomato. A tingling warmth spread from my cheat making me want to jump up and start singing. I suppressed this feeling though. This feeling was dangerous to feel around someone who hadn't even met Feli yet. If Antonio liked cute and happy, Feli would be the one for him. Blinking abruptly, I felt my heart clench and the warmth evaporated, replace with only pain.

My face must've reflected my inner thoughts because before I realized it, Antonio's face filled my view, his face full of concern and curiosity.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" He blinked innocently. I swallowed involuntarily but said nothing. It wasn't other peoples' faults that they thought Feli was better than I was. It's merely how things worked. I would never be able to compare to my brother.

Something dripped off of my chin and I wiped it off with my wrist. I looked up again and saw that Antonio had a surprised look on his face. He reached out and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Lovi... Why are you crying?" I froze and finally felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"I-I'm not crying, tomato bastard..." I frowned and wiped my cheeks and eyes. Why did I have to cry in front of Antonio of all people?

Antonio said nothing but he sat next to me with an arm around my shoulder. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I didn't like crying in front of Antonio. He didn't say anything to me and he didn't question me any more but the simple act of having some sort of physical contact made me feel a little bit better. Please, please don't like Feli, I prayed. I know I'm being selfish, but please please please don't like Feli.

Eventually i recovered, able to smile slightly again when Antonio claimed that there were no more tomatoes left. (Although there had been a lot, we had consumed a great many of them) As the light started to disappear, our conversations got shorter and shorter. Both of us were tired and I think we both wanted to just go home.

We ended up sleeping on the desks while using our school jackets as a pillow. I slept on one row while Antonio slept on another row. Tired from the stress of being locked in a classroom, I was the first to pass out. Later I wondered if Antonio did anything to me while I was sleeping, but any idea was quickly extinguished when I realized that Antonio wouldn't do something like that. He was nice and had hardly any sense of personal space but he was someone who would stop. If you shouted loudly enough.

Okay, maybe i trusted him too much but there was something about him I found... Alluring.

I was awaken by the jingle of keys and the click of a lock being turned. Sitting up suddenly, I quickly shook Antonio awake.

"Antonio... Antonio..." I repeated, shaking his shoulder until he finally opened his green eyes.

"Oh... Buenas días, Lovi. I didn't think I'd get to wake up to such a cute face... I'm so lucky." He chuckles, still half asleep. I blushed intensely and told myself that it was just sleep talk. The equivalent to being drunk.

"Wake the fuck up, tomato bastard." Oh my smoothness is amazing sometimes. Very nice, Lovino. Very nice. "Someone's here."

The two tricksters walked in, grins wide on their faces. Then they spotted me.

"Whoa, how'd you get in here?" The pale kid said with wide eyes. The guy next to him blinked in surprise.

"Lovino?" It was Francis. My cousin. Oh joy, this would be fun.

"You know each other?" Antonio was sitting up now, blinking blearily but his eyes were alert.

"Yeah. He's my cousin." I nodded and shot a wary look at Francis who smiled half heartily back. Francis was my backup when I was transferred from the various people who cared for me. When I would reject one family after another, I sought out Francis until the "family" found me and dragged me back. Needless to say, I felt like I owed him but never felt like joining anything he was involved with, simply because besides him being my cousin, I knew virtually nothing about his true self.

"Oh," Antonio looked at each other carefully. An awkward silence was present until the pale, white-haired guy chuckled uneasily.

"Did you enjoy your time in school?" A grin spread across his face.

"Si~ Gracias for the time." Antonio grinned back. The pale guy's smile fell slightly but shrugged.

"Well, in any case, Ludwig scolded me for-"

"You're brothers with that potato bastard?" I snapped. The guy looked at me surprised.

"Ja. He's my younger brother..." His red eyes sparked with mischief. "Danke, for recognizing my awesomeness as-"

"Really? I would've thought the other way around since... You're smaller and-" The guy grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close, his eyes sparking dangerously.

"I'm the older one." He growled. I shrugged and looked back at him evenly.

"Whatever, potato bastard." I resisted the grin that wanted to spread itself across my face. Agitating people was my speciality.

"There, there mon ami..." Francis patted the guy's back and he let me go. I pulled my shirt down and smoothed it out, huffing like it was all his fault. Francis sighed and sent me a withering look at me, I only smiled devilishly back at him.

Antonio coughed. "Anyways..."

The awkward silence finally broken when another student came in with blonde hair. Behind him trailed a shy, innocent looking girl who looked like she could be a sister or a girlfriend but she distinguished herself with a bow placed to the side of her face.

He shot us a disapproving look but did nothing but sit down at his desk, talking quietly with the girl.

"Whatever." The white haired guy said. "Let's go, guys." He turned on his heel and motioned for the other two to follow him. Antonio sent me an apologetic look and I was left alone.

Trying not to focus on my sudden loneliness, I went to my locker to change in to my extra uniform.

On the way, I ran into Feli. Or more like, he chased me down.

"Fratellooooo!" He grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back half heartily but smiled anyways.

"Ciao, Feli," I nodded with a slight smile. "How was your date with the damn potato bastard? Do I need to go beat up some German potato ass?" In a way, I wanted to see what Ludwig would do if I went all Italian on him but another part of me knew there was really nothing I could do. Ludwig had the figure of a body builder and seemed like the guy who could run about sixteen kilometers (ten miles) without breaking a sweat. Then again, I'm pretty sure Feli and I could do the same if there was pasta at the end of the race... Or if the Bushybrowed Class President was chasing us.

"We had the best date ever!" Feli spun and his arms shot out as if i needed to be clarified that Feli was so lucky. He then elaborate by detailing that Ludwig took him out to a nice restaurant and what happened every second of every minute of every hour. It was like he was rubbing in the fact that he had someone practically made for him.

By the time we arrived at my locker I was so pissed off, I wanted to run away screaming. I wanted to scream at Feli to just shut up about his perfect date.

"That's great Feli," I said anyways, trying to keep the tightness out of my voice. "I have to go now alright?" Feli nodded and departed with a smile. Ah, peace at last.

Silently, I changed into my extra clothes and walked back out into the morning flow of the hallways. People shuffled past to get to their classroom. It seemed like a normal innocent day, but something felt off to me.

Was it the fact that my brother had someone, and basically everyone else, who loved him or was it the fact that I felt increasingly lonely? Was it my damn inferiority complex or was it everyone else that made me feel like I didn't belong?

I was unfocused and unhelpful all day and I just wanted to run off and not have to deal with all this. When the bell finally rung, I sat in the classroom I had been previously been locked in and pressed my cheek against the flat wood of my desk. I watched as everyone filed out, eager to go home until it was completely silent. I found that I had been holding my breath until I let out a long sigh. Closing my eyes I just lay there, silent and unmoving. I wondered if I stayed here, would anyone come and look for me. They had Feli to fill the void as always anyways.

I woke to a peculiar feeling. It was a pleasurable feeling, but also one that was strange out of context. It made my toes tingle and a warmth pool in my belly. I sighed contentedly until my eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of familiar green eyes.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIII!" I jerked up yanking my curl from between Antonio's gentle fingers and scuttled to the other end of the room. "What the fuck are you doing to me, tomato bastard?" I pointed an accusing finger at Antonio's amused smile as my blush rapidly set my cheeks ablaze.

"Hola, amigo!" He chirped happily. "I couldn't find you all day but when I finally came back here I found a muy lindo freshman with a cute little curl and I couldn't stop myself." He had the innocent face of a child as he looked at me earnestly, as if he were a kid who couldn't resist the temptation of an open cookie jar.

"Bastardo! You don't just touch people when they're fucking sleeping! And I am not fucking cute!" I cried indignantly. My words didn't seem to have any effect on him though as he still smiled back with his dopey grin. "What the hell do you want anyways...?" I mumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets and looking away with a frown.

"I wanted to talk again," Antonio smiled and stood. He blushed like a little kid but he spoke so confident and sure of his words. "I can't stop thinking about you, Lovi... I really cannot get you off my mind... I think i might love you..." I couldn't believe my ears. Was I really listening to what this bastard was saying? And what if he was just lying to get into my pants? Juniors did that too right? Not just seniors...

"Are you kidding me?" I said, confused and embarrassed. There was no way someone could love me, especially only after one night. But Antonio shook his head, looking me in the eyes with gently firmness.

"I'm not, Lovino." I shivered slightly when he said my whole name. "I truly think that I'm in love with you..." I felt my annoyance rise but I took a deep breath before addressing the situation before me.

"... I'm not going to go out with you because this is all so sudden." I said and saw Antonio's face fall slightly but he sensed I had more to say and stayed put, listening intently. "But... If you can prove yourself... I might consider..." I blushed and the last few words came out as mumbles but the way Antonio reacted makes me think I shouted the words at him.

He swept me up in his arms and hugged me to him. I yelled out but Antonio kissed me on my forehead which forced the words down my throat. I stayed silent as he held me against him, relishing the warmth. Even though I had said no, I felt that something could grow between us. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Grazie... Antonio," I whispered. I wanted to have Antonio prove to me he actually was in love with me before we did anything and I committed. I don't want to be hurt anymore.

"Te queiro, Lovi," he whispered in my ear and I nodded, smiling over his shoulder. I don't want to answer Antonio at the moment but I know that I am eager to respond back to those words with words of my own that will make him smile at me. I'll answer when I know I can trust him enough with my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any grammar or spelling errors. :) Tell me what you thought of my longest one-shot!


End file.
